Life's Not Always Easy
by roughed
Summary: Her heart was crushed into a million tiny pieces when he slept with his exgirlfriend. Now he wants her back, and she's not into kissing and making up. She's going to make him work to get her back, and it's not going to be easy.


**Summary: **Her heart was crushed into a million tiny pieces when he slept with his ex-girlfriend. Now he wants her back, and she's not into kissing and making up. She's going to make him work to get her back, and it's not going to be easy. Will he get the girl before it's too late, or will he crash and burn?

**Disclaimer:** Absolutely nothing belongs to me. All credit goes to its respective owner.

--------------------

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you?  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels._

All eyes were on her when she danced up on the bar. She had the power to make a man want to cry something terrible. Glazed smiles were painted on their faces, but they always knew who they were watching when this girl was center stage. Of course, this wasn't any ordinary bar; this was Coyote Ugly. Famous for their beautiful dancing ladies, it drew tourists from all over the world. One girl in particular ran the show in this town, though. There wasn't an empty seat in the house when Stacy Keibler and her gorgeous legs took to the stage.

Five burly men walked into the bar one particular night to see what everyone else had come to see; her. Paul Levesque, Dave Bautista, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Adam Copeland all cleared a path down to the front, making sure that they would have a close-up of those legs. As if on cue, Paul sat down and the rest followed. The lights dimmed and the music started, and the whoops and hollers began. The five men sat back in their chairs, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Stacy, although none of them showed any sign of being nervous at all. Sweaty palms was an epidemic, and it quickly spread throughout the entire bar. Stacy walked out onto the bar clad in a short jean skirt, ribbed white tank, cowboy boots, and a cowgirl hat to boot. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she grinned and winked at the drunken men, used to the attention from her previous job with a wrestling company.

Stacy began to dance, gyrating her hips sensually, using her best assets to her advantage. Girls in the crowd danced along, men guzzled beer after beer and shouted at her, but nothing seemed to phase her. She was never missed a step and was never off beat, she loved being in front of a crowd and was comfortable with herself. She didn't have a care in the world when she was on top of the bar, dancing amongst several other coyotes, her friends. When she caught the eye of Randy Orton though, she froze. If it hadn't been for the end of the song, she would have just stood there like a deer in headlights. What was he doing there? She cleared her throat and blew a kiss to the fanatics, holding his gaze for a moment before she quickly exited the stage.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I do believe I have a new lady friend waiting," Ric Flair grinned at his buddies with a signature 'woo!'. The four other men just chuckled and watched the Nature Boy work his magic. Randy's eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only though, Stacy. He watched as she loaded up a tray and ventured out into the mob of people, serving drinks and flirting with all of the guys. The pair had dated for nearly seven months, and were in love on both ends. Unfortunately, the two had an argument, and one drunken thing lead to the next and he'd cheated on her with a girl named Samantha, his ex-girlfriend.

Stacy approached the men, her boots clicking softly with each step. "Bet I could offer you boys a drink?" she grinned, before music over-powered their voices once again. "Or you could offer me a drink before I have to get back on the stage again," she offered. Dave quickly took her up on this offer, standing up and ushering her through the hundreds of people to the bar.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Randy roared angrily, slamming his fist down upon the table. Adam ignored his friend, watching the girls dance on the stage.

"Kid," Paul began, shaking his head. "She offered, you didn't jump the gun. It's not anyone's fault but your own. Not to mention you cheated on her just short of two years ago, I wouldn't let you buy me a drink if I was her, anyway."

Randy grit his teeth menacingly, watching Stacy take a shot that Dave had bought her. He watched his supposed 'friend' sweet-talk the girl that he'd fallen in love with just a year ago. Stacy took Dave by the tie and pulled him into her, driving her hips into his which quickly aroused the big man. Dave held onto her waist and let her work her magic, beginning to think that if she continued that he would _have _to take this woman home to finish the job. He and his wife had been divorced for five months, easily. He hadn't had sex since then, and he was past due.

"Stacy," Randy said, grabbing her arm lightly. She turned around and her heart began racing, but she had no intention of showing that she missed him at all.

"Hey Randy, good to see you again," she smiled before she turned back to Dave. "Dave, I'm only on shift for another half hour. Maybe you can stick around.. and then afterwards we can maybe grab some coffee or go back to your hotel room?" But Stacy had no intention of going back to his hotel room, a coffee shop was just about as far as he would get her. "I'll see you, then."

She watched Randy's face fall, but she only smiled grudgingly. There was no way that she was going to forgive him that easily after what he'd done to her. Just because she was leaving the company was no excuse to go out and find another bimbo out of their circle of work, _especially _his ex-girlfriend. She would make sure that he was hurting twice as much as she had before she even considered taking him back. If his intentions were true and he loved her he would have to prove it. If he tried for a few weeks and then quit, then it wasn't meant to be.

"See you around," she called to him, strutting over to the bar.

_I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you?  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels._

--------------------

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stacy may seem a little conniving, going after one of Randy's best friends and all, but what's a fanfiction without a little drama? It's only going to get better, so hope you enjoy.


End file.
